


a sexy emo story

by Xx_FrankIeroJustinPierre_xX



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_FrankIeroJustinPierre_xX/pseuds/Xx_FrankIeroJustinPierre_xX
Summary: the my chemical romace boyz (and bob) have an epic sexy partay, one which will decide's frankies fate,.,.,., whether gerard LUVS him , or if he DOESNT! a story for all frerard lovers!
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	a sexy emo story

**Author's Note:**

> hai every1! here is a sexy story originally wroitten on 2nd of May 2017.

it was a glorious day. frank iero woke up and immediately reached for the bottle of vodka he had been cuddling with throughout the night, finishing the whole thing with one big gulp. “that hit the spot,” he said tipsily.  
  
he stumbled to the dying room (living room but emo XD), where gerard, ray, mickey, and b-o-b (i dont want to invoke him lol) were. everyone was hanging out playing dnd or something mcr dose lol and b/o/b was in the corner alone like he deserves to be. suddenly frankn yelled “guys its time tp partay!!!!!!” all eyes were on him as he stod up on the dnd table and began to shakr his booty to the beat of bobs tears hitting the floor.v every one began to join in as well and ray chugged an entire bottle of vodka and got a little tipsy.  
  
bert mccrackalackin walked on to the bus,, “did i hear parrtay?????” he screeched. everyone (excluding bob lol) stopped.  
  
“go away bert” gerard said monotonily bc no one likes bert in frerard fics. bert joined bob in the corner to cry. everyone hated bob and bert. anyway every1 started to party again and frank and ray drank even more; empty bottles cluttered the bus floor. bob and berts tears made sick sounds on the bottles and mcr decided to record an emo song with it.  
  
the song,,,,was i dont love u. gerard sang “i dont love you,,,like i did, yesterdayyy,y,y,y,,”, staring into berts crying eyes. frank started 2 cry 2. did gerard love him?? ?? ? ? ? ? ? or….did he not………,.,.>~<  
  
suddenly an idea came 2 him and he stopped cryjng and stared right at gerard as he spoke drunkebly, swaying. “ray, frank, mickey, geard…… itz DAT time of our partay…….its time for….7 MINUTES OF HEAVEN” he screamed dropping his guitar to the floor. lukily it was carpet.  
  
“yesssesee,,” gerard sang. frank cried happy tea rs,, he…liked his idea,,,also he had a sexy voice lol. gerard drew a chart with his sexy art skillz and they used bob andd berts tears as a decider of who was going to play th game.  
  
bobs tear landed on frank….“yuck!” frank thought becaude it was bobs tear “lol i hate bob”. and,,,,,,,berts tear landed on……gerard!!!!1 gerard was disgusted with himsself lol same bc he was picced by berts tear. “omg,,,” frankie thought. his plan worked!!!1 “hehehe YATTA(yay in japanese) uwu ” franck said happily jumping on the dnd table with joy.  
  
“come on gerard…..” he winked and they went into the dark closet together. “ok i set da timer…..7 minutez!” ray giggled outsdie as he inhaled 2 more bottles of vodka. as frank looked at gerard he felt anxious. would his crush want 2 kiss him or would he b like “ewww?” Time 2 find outmm…………..frank leaned forward and so did grrard. time seemed 2 stop as they looked into each othees eyes. then frank got vloser and put his hand on gerards shiulder and the other one on gerards hip.  
  
gerard purred and growled like a tiger in heat. and then……..frabnk turnrd away for a sec to put on his blood scented lipbalm then he turned back to gerard. then……he kisswd him softly,, it was magicla,, this was the best frank had felt since he looked bob in the eyes and saw pain and suffering bob deserved lol. frank and gared didnt breathe for the whole 7 minutes they just sat there awkwardly in that 1 kiss. “that was sexy1!!!!!!” frank screamed, holding the door open for gerar, . gerard’s hand brushed over franks and he blushed owo..nd gerawrd was blushing too1! he was so sexy blushing..frank thought..  
  
“welcome bacbsk k” ray slurred drunk as g and fran walked, frank stumbling drunk lol, back in2 the room. frank sat down,,and gerard sat next to him!!!!!!11 omg. bob and bert went to playy the game and mikey locked them in the closet good riddance lol.  
  
frank was still blushing,, and gerard was staring at him. he blusshed even more. “ur so sexy gerard” frnk blurted out.  
  
“relly? thanx……….babe” getsrd said for the first time looking into franks sexilicious hazel eyes. instantly frank was ovrcome with love.  
  
“bb-babe?” he thot. “he called me….babe……..”  
  
efvwtrnhyjmtk,umtyrntebrvfcdcdvfbgrtnhuymnbtrewddddddddddddddddqerfffffffffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
